F.I.L.S.S.
The Freelancer Integrated Logistics and Security System', abbreviated '''F.I.L.S.S.', is a computer system A.I. working for Project Freelancer and was first seen embedded in a tree at the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility. Due to having a similar voice, Caboose calls "her" Sheila. She believes that Epsilon is actually Dr. Leonard Church, the Director of Project Freelancer. Role in Plot Project Freelancer F.I.L.S.S. appears in Season 9 speaking with Carolina after her mission at the Bjørndal Cryogenics Research Facility, with North and South Dakota. When the Freelancers are saved by the Mother of Invention, F.I.L.S.S. informs them about a medical crew in the landing bay waiting for them as their Pelican docks. F.I.L.S.S. later appears in the training exercise between Tex and Team 1. After York gets injured, Carolina tells F.I.L.S.S. to send a medical team, in which she does. Later, during the mission to recover the Sarcophagus, she tells the Director the target is locked and fires upon the 110 story building. Later, when Agent Texas asks for a drop pod, F.I.L.S.S. as a safety protocol says she does not know what the contents of the pod are. However, the Director has her drop it anyway revealing it to be a motorcycle and Rocket Launcher. Later on, after a remote alarm is sounded off during a mission involving York and Delta, F.I.L.S.S. fires into an Insurrectionist ship to evacuate the two, sending them into the vacuum of space. After the mission, F.I.L.S.S. oversaw and was involved in numerous events aboard the Mother of Invention, including her assisting Carolina train after a mission at the Longshore Shipyards, directing a brief match between Tex and Carolina, and alarming the ship during the Freelancer break-in. Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility F.I.L.S.S. first appears in And Don't Call Me Shirley as a computer screen in the tree. She tells Epsilon-Church and Caboose they must leave the premises as they are on restricted grounds. Church tells Caboose they should leave and F.I.L.S.S. confuses his voice with that of The Director. She gives Church and Caboose access to the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility. She asks Church if he wants her to run the tutorial program, to which Caboose insists he should. She explains everything about the facility but when Church asks her to open the door to his private area she tells him he doesn't allow guests. Church demands she open it thus she does. Later, when Tex is fighting the Reds and Tucker, Caboose asks F.I.L.S.S. to stop Tex before she kills the Reds, but F.I.L.S.S. refuses for research purposes and allows it to continue. Later when Tex starts hitting Epsilon with his old body F.I.L.S.S. puts everyone under armor lock. As she communicates with Epsilon and releases him from armor lock, Epsilon has F.I.L.S.S. unlock Tucker, the Reds, and Tex. He then makes her give Tex all the information on Project Freelancer, and F.I.L.S.S. asks him to make a journal entry. He asks her to play the previous one and learns about the Director's view on Tex. F.I.L.S.S. transfers the files to Epsilon and is order to delete the rest. Later on, F.I.L.S.S. re-enters the Blues back into the database and soon after alerts Caboose of a Level Zero alarm from Epsilon. Carolina and Epsilon come back to the Facility when they learn the location of the Director, but F.I.L.S.S initially refuses to let Carolina in, due to her not being authorized. Epsilon, knowing he'll be mistaken for the Director, orders F.I.L.S.S to let them in, and she complies. She then notes that she didn't think the Director left, as she always shows him in and out of the facility. After Carolina and Epsilon find the Director, and he decides to kill himself, the Director orders F.I.L.S.S. to shut down the facilities and delete all files of Project Freelancer, including herself. She proceeds to perform the task and dismisses the Director saying that it was an honor to have served him. Forced Service to the Chairman After the death of the Director, it is revealed that F.I.L.S.S. was somehow recovered and illegally reassigned to the Chairman, assisting him in eliminating Chorus' inhabitants during the latter portion of their civil war by utilizing several Space Pirates. However, after the Blood Gulch Crew learn of the Chairman's plan and identity as Control, F.I.L.S.S. informs the Chairman of an arriving package that Locus delivered, which contains the Meta's armor and helmet. Notably, FILSS' voice sounds tired and drawn while speaking with the Chairman, in contrast to her usual chipper and professional demeanor. This is a sign of her dissatisfaction with her new master. After the fall of Charon's assault on Chorus, the Reds and Blues enter the Staff of Charon with the intention of shutting down a set of Mantis drones attacking the planet. When Simmons attempts to shut it down from a terminal, F.I.L.S.S. stops him and nearly alerts the ship, until Epsilon recognizes her voice. After shutting down the alert, F.I.L.S.S., still thinking Epsilon is the Director even after his death, agrees to help Epsilon, especially because of her strong hate for not only Charon but also the Chairman. While Chairman Hargrove himself tries to stop her, F.I.L.S.S. manages to guide the crew to a secondary terminal inside the Chairman's trophy room. The crew successfully manages to defeat Hargrove and his forces but F.I.L.S.S.'s status is left unknown following Charon Industries' disbandment. Personality F.I.L.S.S. has a very similar personality to Sheila. Along with having the same voice, F.I.L.S.S. is very kind and calm like her counterpart, treating each character she encounters with respect. However, she is shown to be violent as she was willing to kill Caboose and Epsilon in And Don't Call Me Shirley (due to protocol) and showed joy at the possibility of the Reds being killed by Epsilon-Tex in This One Goes to Eleven. Despite this, she is shown to be extremely loyal, as she follows every command she is given with little protest. Even when the Director ordered her to erase herself, she understood why and stated it was an honor serving him. By contrast, the copy of F.I.L.S.S. held by Charon Industries appears to dislike its work with Malcom Hargrove, though it follows all orders. Trivia *The character Sheila originally called herself F.I.L.S.S. (originally thought to be spelled Phyllis) but Church mistakenly changed it to Sheila. It's revealed Sheila was based on F.I.L.S.S. but with less data on Project Freelancer that was used to monitor the Alpha at Blood Gulch. *Besides F.I.L.S.S's name, you can see six Freelancer symbols (two in blue, two in red and two in white), likely standing for Red Teams (red symbol), Blue Teams (blue symbol) and Project Freelancer (white symbol). *In Revelation, one of the text boxes on the computer panel on the tree through which F.I.L.S.S. communicates with Epsilon and Caboose has the Gettysburg Address written in it. References Category:AI Category:Freelancer Category:Characters Category:Missing in Action